Quaffle
A Quaffle is a ball used in the wizarding game of Quidditch. It is approximately the size of a football. Description holding a Quaffle in 1991]] Twelve inches in diameter. It is a red, leather-covered ball used as the main object of play, and is the only one out of the three ball-types that is practically immobile. The three Chasers carry and pass the Quaffle to their opponent's goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three rings. Each time it passes through the hoops, the scoring team gains ten points. Quaffles must be thrown into the goal hoops in order to score, failing to do so (like carrying through the goal hoop) commits a Haversacking foul. Also, the Keeper must defend the Quaffle from the front of the ring and not the back (a Flacking foul). History According to the entries in Gertie Keddle's diary, the Quaffle was the first ball used in the early form of Quidditch played at Queerditch Marsh. Originally, the ball was not enchanted, and made of patched leather with a strap attached to it to allow players to throw and catch it one handed. Some Quaffles had finger holes instead of the strap, rather like a Muggle bowling ball, or a coconut. In 1711, the Quaffle was changed to its current scarlet colour, after a match played in heavy rain made it indistinguishable from the muddy ground. Shortly after, the witch Daisy Pennifold came up with the idea of enchanting the Quaffle so that it dropped to the ground slower than normal. Chasers were complaining of having to dive to the ground to retrieve a dropped ball, and the new enchantment gave the Chasers time to retrieve the ball while still in the air. The ball became known as the Pennifold Quaffle, a term that is still used today. In 1875, Gripping Charms were discovered, allowing the players to hold onto the Quaffle without using a strap or finger holes. Fouls Quaffle-pocking is a common foul that consists of altering the Quaffle somehow, such as poking holes in it to make it fall faster or zigzag. Only Chasers can commit this foul. Behind the scenes * sells a foam replica of a Quaffle. Translations * Catalan: Bomba ("bomb") * Chinese (PRC): 鬼飞球 ("Flying Ghost Ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 快浮 * Croatian: balun * Czech: Camrál * Danish: Tromler ("steamroller") * Dutch: Slurk * Estonian: pomma * Faroese: Bjølga * Finnish: Kaato * French: Souafle * German: Quaffel * Greek, Ancient: κολοφῶν * Greek, Modern: κόκκινη μπάλα ("red ball") * Hebrew: קואפל * Hindi: तूफ़ान tūph.ān * Hungarian: kvaff * Icelandic: tromla * Irish: Cuaifeal * Italian: Pluffa * Japanese: クアッフル * Latin: Quaffle * Lithuanian:'' Kritlys'' * Norwegian: sluff * Polish: kafel * Portuguese (Portugal): Quaffle * Portuguese (Brazil): Goles * Romanian: Balon ("ball") * Russian: Квоффл * Serbian: Квафл * Slovak: Prehadzovačka * Slovenian: lokl * Spanish: quaffle * Swedish: Klonken * Ukrainian: квафел * Welsh: Llyncill Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Quaffel es:Quaffle fi:Kaato fr:Souafle it:Pluffa nl:Slurk no:Sluffen pl:Kafel pt-br:Goles ru:Квоффл zh:鬼飞球 Category:Balls Category:Magical objects Category:Quidditch equipment